


nights with you

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Late at Night, No Plot/Plotless, POV Ginny Weasley, POV Third Person, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Femslash February Day 01: snow





	nights with you

“Where are we going?” huffs Ginny, rolling her eyes fondly as Luna tugs her along by the sleeve. 

It’s snowing, lightly, but enough for it to lie and settle, and Ginny is cold. Her hands are numb. Her face is numb. Her damn toes are numb. It’s also eleven o'clock at night. Ginny doesn't mind, though. 

Luna smiles back at her serenely, and she can't help but grin back.

“We're almost there,” is all she says.

The wind whips around them harshly, and Ginny clings onto Luna just a little closer. It’s quiet out. There's nobody else out — of course, nobody is mad enough to, not like them. The thought makes her grin, because there's nobody quite as mad as they are. Not like Loony Lovegood, or the Weasley girl. 

It's a little bit brilliant, if she does say so herself.

They're almost at the Great Lake, which is not quite frozen, but a frosty slush around the edges. The snowfall is lighter now, almost stopped, though the wind is just as wild, and Ginny has a mouthful of hair from it. The trees marking the edge of the forbidden forest cast skeleton silhouettes, standing battered by the howling gale. Luna squeezes her hand through both their mittens and stops, and tugs her hand free (Ginny totally doesn't pout.) 

Luna reaches into the pockets of that ridiculous bright orange coat which nobody else is able to pull off, reaches elbow deep with their undetectable extension charms, and promptly pulls out a whole rug, blue with intricate bronze embroidery. And from other pocket, she pulls out a basket. Luna flashes her a wink, soft cheeks flushed pink, bitten from the cold. 

Ginny blinks. And grins.

“You are absolutely insane, Miss Lovegood,” she laughs, warm joy bubbling up within her, despite the cold.

“Most prefer to say loony,” says Luna a little smugly, and lays the rug, which is  _ definitely _ stolen from the Ravenclaw common room, down on the snowy ground.

She sits, facing the Great Lake, peaceful, and Ginny sits herself down beside her. Her hand finds its way back to Luna's, and her head falls to lean on her shoulder. Luna is warm even though her teeth are chattering and she's shivering just as much as Ginny. There are snowflakes dusting her hair and her eyelashes, and the torchlight from the castle casts a faint flickering glow across her cheeks; and even though they are literally witches, Ginny thinks to herself, that  _ this _ — this right here — this is real magic. 

“I can't believe this is a thing we just do now,”  Ginny says, breathing in the moment, deep and content. The wind shifts and changes direction.

“Yes. We are quite mad, aren't we, love?”

Ginny sighs, smiling softly. “Quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos appreciated!  
> also, I accept requests :P (Tumblr: @mercialachesis)


End file.
